Episode 8459 (29th August 2014)
Plot Jim changes his mind about hitting Peter and sends him on his way. Julie is mortified when Dev talks about "all her weight" dropping off and walks out of the gym. Liz returns home and warns Ken that Peter should stay away from Jim. Tyrone returns home to tender enquiries from Jason and Eva. Jason drops a hint to her that there's much more to the story and she demands to know what's going on. Fiz is worried about their monthly bills and concludes that they must make a claim on Jason's insurance to tide them over. As Mary comforts Julie in the pub, Kal tells Dev to make it up to her. Peter follows Jim as he takes another of his customers to where his stash of alcohol is stored - the prison kitchen. Seeing the hiding place, Peter waits until he is alone and starts to drink up the entire supply. Katy visits Luke at the garage. They can't resist their passion and decide to use the campervan. Having heard the full story, Eva is livid with Todd. He and Tony tell Jason they must stop Tyrone making a claim on the insurance but he and Fiz call round at that moment to do just that. A promise of financial help and some sharp talking manages to delay the request for the moment. Steve and Steph call at the garage and find Luke and Katy having sex in the campervan. Jim finds Peter unconscious and calls for an officer. Ken is rung to say that Peter is in intensive care at the hospital. Tony orders Jason to start on the loft repairs the next day and vetoes Todd being sacked so as not to arouse suspicion. Eva agrees, as does Jason but only until the matter is sorted and then he wants them out of his business. Dev apologises profusely to Julie and tells her that she's perfect as she is. The Barlows and Rob rush to the hospital where they are told that they have done everything they can and Peter must now put up the fight himself to survive. Rob listens with interest. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Peter's room *Highfield Prison - Cell, corridor and kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A desperate Peter tracks down Jim's stash of booze and drinks the lot; Tony calls at No 11 offering to fix the damage; and Dev tries to win Julie round after she takes offence at his backhanded compliment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,470,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes